When an angler handles a rubber or plastic fishing lure, he tends to impart a human scent onto the lure. This scent frightens fish and therefore interferes with successful fishing. Accordingly, experienced fisherman typically apply an appropriate scented bait oil, such as worm oil or crawfish oil, to the lure before it is cast into the water. This substance masks the human scent and, as a result, fishing is improved.
Conventionally, bait oil is squirted or sprayed from a bottle onto the bait. This is usually a messy and wasteful operation. Excess oil can spill onto the boat and into the water. As a result, it can pollute the environment. Moreover, bait oil is apt to stain hands, clothing and the carpeting of the boat. Spraying bait oil onto the lure is also highly inefficient because so much of the substance misses the bait and is wasted. And crawfish oil, in particular, attracts insects. Accordingly, when such oil spills, it is important that the affected area be thoroughly and promptly cleaned.